Runaway Princess
by dukefan01
Summary: The straw hats agree to guard a princess, but complications arrise when it turns out that she's a figure from one of the members past, and things arn't as they originally appered to the crew. Summery sucks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, I don't own One Piece, just to let ya'll know! I thought I'd be fun to write this and I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to comment. All comments, both negative and positive, are welcome, as well as any suggestions or requests! Hope you enjoy!**

The day started out with promising sea's. Captain Monkey D. Luffy sat on the figurehead of the Going Merry staring out to sea. He had messy black hair under a straw hat and a small scar under his left eye. He wore an open red vest, with straw sandals, and blue jeans with the cuffs rolled up to his knees. He had his mouth open in a large smile that stretched from ear to ear. Strached out in a seat behind him, reading her book, was the ships twenty-eight year old archaeologist, Nico Robin. She had black hair that came down to her shoulders with blue intelligent eyes. She wore a yellow shirt with blue jeans and purple boots. Sitting not too far away, sat the ships fifteen year old doctor, Tony Tony Chopper, organizing his medical bag. He was a tiny reindeer with a blue nose and a pink hat that had a white x on it. He also wore reddish-brown pants. On the upper deck, the ships eighteen year old navigator and seventeen year old sharpshooter, sat at makeshift tables. Nami had short orange hair and large brown eyes. She wore a tan t-shirt with a brown shirt and high-heels. On her left arm was the log pose and a gold bracelet that moved as her hand glided over the sea charts she was making. Usopp was creating more amo for his sling-shot. He had thick black hair tied back in an olive colored bandana. He also had a long nose and wore brown overalls with a white belt, brown boots, and a yellow satchel at his side. On his left arm was a blue and white striped band. Sleeping on the deck by the railing where the deck slips into the back of the ship, was the nineteen year old swordsman, Roronoa Zoro. He had green hair cut close to his head with three identical gold earings hanging from his left ear. He wore a white shirt with dark green pants and boots, along with a black bandana tied to his left arm. He also had a light green haramaki around his waist, and standing next to him, was his three swords, Wado Ichimonji, Kitetsu III, and Yubashiri. Suddenly the galley door burst open, revealing the ships nineteen year old cook, Sanji. He had blonde hair that covered his left eye, revealing his curled right eyebrow, He had a cigarette in his mouth and wore a black suite, complete with dress shoes. "Lunch!" he called.

"MEAT!" screamed Luffy, running into the galley, closely followed by Chopper and Usopp. Nami and Robin slowly followed, laughing to themselves. Sanji blew out a long plume of smoke.

"Hey Zoro." he called to the sleeping swordsman. Zoro didn't move. "MARIMO!" Sanji yelled. Zoro still didn't move. Rolling his eyes, Sanji went back into the kitchen, setting aside a plate for his sleeping comrade. Already the typical fights begun. Luffy reached onto Usopp's plate, provoking him to stab Luffy's hand. Luffy started to cry, and Nami yelled at him for being an idiot. Usopp laughed, and then Nami hit him. When Luffy yelled at her, Sanji got involved.

Stretching out, Zoro stood up, looking out into the ocean. He saw a small piece of drift wood with a figure on it. "Hey!" Zoro called, realizing it was a human! He through a rope over the side, and jumped after it. Then he tied to man to the end of the rope and climbed back up as the others came out, hearing the splash of the water when Zoro dove in. Zoro hauled the man up.

"Cool Zoro! What'd you find?" Luffy asked with a huge smile. Zoro shrugged as he rung out his shirt.

"Hey, you, wake up!" Sanji shouted giving the man a light kick. The unconscious figure jerked awake with a shout and started thrashing around. "Relax, you're out of the water now!" Sanji yelled at him. The man calmed down.

"Oh! Thank you for saving me! How can I ever thank you?" he asked.

"You can start by telling us who you are." Robin said with a shrug.

"Oh, how foolish of me! My name is Isao, I am the head of the guard for the king Taro, of the island country Fowler. I was sent on a mission to get a group of skilled body guards in order to protect our country's new princess! I made it to a nearby island and recruited a large number of skilled, strong men, but on the way back a storm struck, and I'm the only survivor." the man explained.

"Why does your princess need such protection?" asked Robin.

"Because she's not our Princess yet. You see, she was a lady from a nearby country that out king had the great fortune to come across. He brought her back to be his wife, but some of the villagers rose against it, and begun a rebellion to try to kill her." Isao explained.

"Luffy, we should help!" shouted an excited Sanji.

"Sure, I don't see why not, is there going to be any meat?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy, this is crazy!" shouted Usopp, then turning to Zoro, he started to cry. "Talk to him Zoro!" he shouted, but Zoro ignored him and laid down to sleep again. Robin and Nami both nodded with approval as well.

"Where is this island?" asked Nami. Isao handed Nami an eternal log pose labeled Fowler. She tock it and told Chopper which way to move the rudder.

"Sir, pirates!" shouted a man running in to see the king. The man glared at the servant.

"Let them come, they may be some use to us." the king, Taro said.

**Well, it wasn't a magnificent start, but there is more to come and I hope you enjoy it. All reviews are welcome! Please give me your honest opinion. I still need a name for the princess, can be either English, or Japanese, or any language name!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys! Fowler is straight ahead!" shouted Nami. Isao gave a cheerful shout!

"So, all we have to do is guard this girl until they are married?" Robin asked as Zoro stretched out, waking from his nap. The sun was already starting to set.

"Yes, but I think it would be best to wait until the morning to go see King Taro and the princess. They usually don't like visitors at night." Isao said with a small laugh. The others nodded, Zoro just falling back asleep. Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy went below deck while Nami and Robin went into the Captains room, where they slept. Sanji and Isao both stood on the deck for a minute.

"Go ahead below deck, you can take Zoro's bed for the night, he doesn't look like he has plans of using it." Sanji remarked. Isao nodded his thanks and left to go below deck. Sanji lit a cigarette and looked out at the docks. His mouth opened and his cigarette fell to the deck. Walking across the deck was a young girl, she had long brown hair that fell to her mid-back, and wore a bright green shirt with blue pants. She was beautiful! Sanji watched her every move, as if she was a porcelain figure ready to brake at the slightest fall. She didn't notice him in the slightest.

"Hey Sanji, are you coming?" came Usopp's vice. He turned away for a second to see what Usopp wanted, but quickly turned back to the beauty to see that she was gone! She had disappeared! Sanji stood dumbfounded, but quickly went down for bed. The girl would have to wait until tomorrow, then he would begin to search for her!

In the early morning, Sanji begun cooking when the others came in. "MEAT!" screamed Luffy taking a plate.

"Is that all you ever think about?" asked Usopp, shaking his head.

"So what can you tell us about this king and the princess?" Chopper asked.

"Well, the Princess is a vision but she doesn't talk very much. She keeps to herself." said Isao.

"I could care less, let's just get this done so we can get moving again." Zoro said, drinking from his cup.

"You never care about anything!" Sanji said. He kicked at Zoro, which was blocked by all three of Zoro's swords. The two came at each other with the swords and kicks. After a short fight Nami punched them both on the head and they sat down to eat. Then Luffy reached across the table to grab some of Usopp's food. The latter stabbed his captain's hand with a fork. Isao looked at them like they were crazy.

"Would you like some more food?" asked Chopper calmly offering Isao some more food as if it was perfectly common. After breakfast, the group headed to the king's palace.

"So, are you sure your king wants a bunch of pirates to watch his future bride?" Robin asked. The man shock his head.

"I'm not sure, but he'll probably be grateful just the same. After all, she's very important to him." Isao said with a smile. They came to the palace gates. "Guards, it is me, Isao head of the kings guards, open up." he shouted. The guards did, then gasped. Suddenly Zoro was surrounded by swords.

"Now what did you do?" Sanji asked. Zoro shrugged.

"No men, he's fine, he's with me." Isao said quickly. The men backed off. "Come along." Isao said, and the pirates followed him into the courtyard.

"What was that about?" asked Robin.

"I guess I should of warned you, the rebels that are trying to kill our princess have been wearing green when they attack to blend in better with their surroundings, so as a result, the citizens have stopped wearing green. Anyone seen wearing green now is assumed to be a rebel." said Isao.

"And you couldn't of told us that sooner?" asked Zoro in an irritated voice for having swords drawn on him for his hair color.

"I'm sorry. It was a simple slip of the mind. Anyway we are going to meet the king now. Be respectful and polite." said Isao.

"You're talking to the wrong people on that one." Zoro said, picking up Luffy by his vest as he tried to run off to find meat. They came into the kings chamber. The king was probably in his late twenties with black hair and eyes. He jumped up and greated Isao.

"Your back! I'm so glad." he said, and then he noticed Zoro. "Did you bring a rebel with you?" he asked.

"No sir, this man is along with the crew that has agreed to help protect the princess." Isao said.

"Your help is greatly accepted. Would you like to meet the princess?" he asked. Sanji leaped up, his eye's filled with hearts.

"We'd love too!" he shouted. Taro nodded and let them to a large room.

"This is where she is, she may be asleep so keep quiet." Taro said. The crew nodded, and after another glaring look at Zoro, Taro opened the door and they all went in to see a beautiful girl sleeping on the only bed. In fact, it was the same girl Sanji saw last night! "This is my future wife, Sanako." he said to the crew. Zoro and Sanji looked at her in shock. Luffy, Usopp, Nami, and Chopper were watching her, but Robin looked over to see their looks and noted them for future reference.

"She's pretty!" Chopper shouted.

"Yah, Isao said she was a lady once." Usopp said.

"Correct! In fact, she was once a bounty hunter for the world government! She is handy with a sword, but agreed to lay that life down for a new one." said Taro. "I suggest we leave now." He continued. The crew and the king left from the room.

"So, Taro, where'd you find her?" Zoro asked. The two men glared at each other.

"That is a good question. Was it a nearby island country that she was a lady of?" asked Robin.

"Yes, Alabasta in fact." Taro said giving Robin a huge grin. Robin returned the grin, but stood at Sanji's side, and Sanji begun to glare at the man as well.

"You mean Princess Vivi's country?" asked Usopp with a huge grin. Taro nodded.

"So she must know the princess!" Nami said. Taro shock his head.

"She became a lady two years ago, after the princess had disappeared. Anyway, how about lunch?" he asked.

**Thankyou for the name suggestions Sasuna123. I really liked Sanako so thank you so much! Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope you will read the next chapter! Let's see who can guess who knows the princess and how they know each other!**


	3. Chapter 3

The group sat down for lunch. Zoro, Sanji, Taro, and Robin never tock their eyes off each other. Nami wasn't paying attention, and Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were fighting over food, and Isao was watching with intense interest. "So, when's Sanako going to join us?" asked Sanji. Taro shrugged.

"Sanako is a free spirit, she does whatever she pleases." Taro said.

"So the pirates are going to protect the bounty hunter huh. That is an odd twist. Let me ask this, why do you need body guards for a bounty hunter?" Robin asked.

"Because she is no longer a bounty hunter, she is a princess now! She hung up her sword a long time ago and I will not allow her to bring it back down." said Taro.

"I see, it's an image thing!" Robin said.

"No, it's a personal issue, Sanako has regretted ever becoming a bounty hunter and I want to help her put that in the past." explained Taro.

"I see." Robin said.

"I believe it's time to discuss payment." said Taro. Nami jerked to attention.

"I want meat!" Luffy shouted. Nami hit him.

"I was thinking the ladies could have a million berries apiece so they can do whatever. I don't want to strain such beautiful creatures with a man's job. Also, each of the men will be given a room and food. I will also give them each a hundred thousand berries apiece." he said.

"Hang on, why does Robin and Nami get more for nothing!" Usopp shouted.

"Because, they are women and are deserve respect." Taro said.

"See, that's how you're supposed to treat a lady." said Nami. The others just glared at her as she shock the king's hand, sealing the deal.

"On a farther note, the woman are paid no matter what, but if anything happens to Sanako, I will take it out on all of your hides." he said.

"Sheesh, I didn't even want to do this." Usopp said with a frown.

"I hope we can actually meet her soon." Chopper said.

"Well I don't think she will say much, she tends to keep to herself." said Taro.

"And how did she get that way?" Zoro asked looking at Taro. Taro shrugged.

"She was like that as long as I can remember. Why do you care anyway?" asked Taro.

"No reason, she seems like she could of once been happy and talkative." Zoro said with a shrug.

"Oh, well she may have been once long ago." Taro said.

"So, how did you meet the lady?" Robin asked with a smile. Taro's anger evaporated as he turned to look at her.

"I had actually met her during a meeting with the king, After we had talked a few more times, I found I liked her a lot, so I asked her to marry me, and she agreed." explained Taro.

"I'll bet, I'll be back, here Luffy." Zoro said tossing Luffy a scrap of paper. Then he got up and left the room, with everyone watching his retreating back.

"What's that?" asked Usopp looking at the paper in Luffy's hand. Luffy shrugged and opened it. He turned white. "What's wrong?" asked Usopp. Chopper, Sanji, Nami, Robin, and Usopp stared at Luffy with shock.

"It's…" started Luffy, than there was a crash and yelling. Running out side. The group ran outside as fast as they could to see Zoro, fighting all the guards with something slung over his sholder.

"What is that idiot doing!" shouted Sanji. Then at a closer inspection they saw what it was.

"Sanako!" shouted Taro. The strawhats saw that it was indeed the princess!

"What's going on?" asked Nami.

"It appears swordsman is kidnapping the princess." Robin said in a calm amused voice. The others looked at Zoro in shock, before Sanji snapped.

"You bastard!" he shouted. He ran at Zoro and went to kick him, but Zoro blocked it with the flat side of his blade. Sanji went to grab the princess, but Zoro blocked his attempt.

"Sorry Sanji." he said as he kicked Sanji hard in the stomach. More out of surprise then pain, Sanji fell down and yelped. With that Zoro ran. He went out of the palace and down the road into the woods.

"I knew it! I shouldn't of trusted that man at all!" shouted an angry Taro.

"Captain, what did that paper say?" asked Robin.

"It says, 'I'm sorry but I quite, goodby Luffy and the crew. I hope we meet again.'" Luffy read crying.

"So the bastard left us!" Sanji shouted.

**Its short I know, sorry about that! I think it was kinda obvious it was Zoro who knew her, but why? Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"That bastard! He left us, to kidnap the damn princess!" shouted Sanji. The others stood, felling sad and betrayed.

"No, I refuse! I will not accept this! We're going to find Zoro, bring back the princess, and take Zoro with us when we leave as our swordsman." Luffy said. The others nodded.

Zoro stopped and put the sleeping girl down. Not even a second after he laid her down, Sanako jerked up. At first she panicked, then she saw Zoro. Sanako grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a tight hug, crying. "Zoro, what took you so long!" she cried into his chest. Zoro pulled her into an awkward hug.

"I'm sorry Sanako, it won't happen again!" he said. She still cried. Then Zoro pulled her up. "So tell me, the rebels, are they the good guys or the bad guys?" Zoro asked.

Taro, Luffy, Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Robin, and Usopp stood with Isao and the guards at the edge of the forest. "We need to find that man and Sanako! I need to be married to her as soon as possible!" Taro said. Isao nodded in agreement.

"We're going to find Zoro, and after I beat the shit out of him, then we'll lock him on the ship until we're ready to leave!" Sanji said.

"There was probably a good reason. Swordsman won't act like that unless it was important!" Robin said.

"I don't care what the reason is! There is no reason to ever kidnap a lady!" Sanji said.

"Yah, Zoro's gone too far this time. The thing I'm worried about is that Zoro's pretty strong. There's no way we can take him back against his will without hurting him." Usopp said nervously.

"That's why I'm here! Whatever it takes to bring Zoro back, I'm all for." little Chopper said with a hesitant smile, even though he didn't want to see Zoro hurt.

"Well, he's costing me a million berries! I can't wait to pound his face in the ground!" Nami said.

"Then let's go!" Luffy said. The goofy kid was gone, and Luffy was serious now, which is rare for him. Luffy is only serious when he needs to be after all.

Zoro and Sanako walked into a camp of a large number of people decked out in green. They saw their visitors and froze. "Sanako!" the leader shouted. Everyone burst out into cheers at seeing the young princess. Zoro smirked as Sanako grinned and started talking to them. Pulling the leader aside, Zoro spoke in a soft whisper.

"I need you guy's to watch over her. I brought her here, but some others aren't too happy with me and I have to go head them off. Keep her safe." Zoro growled. The leader nodded. Then Zoro ran towards the woods.

"Excuse me sir." came the leaders voice. Zoro turned around. "If people are after you, they'll be coming from that way, where you came from." he said pointing in the opposite direction from where Zoro was going. Turning red and growling, Zoro did a one-eighty and ran into the woods again. Sanako came back to see Zoro was gone.

"Where's Zoro?" she asked.

Zoro ran through the forest to collide into Luffy and the gang. "ZORO!" Luffy screamed. Zoro glared at Luffy.

"Where is Sanako?" asked Taro.

"I left her with the rebels." Zoro said.

"ZORO! THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL HER AND YOU LEFT HER WITH THEM!" screamed Nami. Robin looked between the interactions and started to piece things together.

"Yah! How could you! The beautiful Sanako may already be dead, and it's all your fault!" shouted Sanji. He came at Zoro with a hard kick that Zoro blocked with two of his swords. Then Sanji kicked at him again, only to be pulled to the ground by a dis-embodied arm. Everyone turned to look at Robin who was walking over to Zoro and stood by his side. "Robin! What are you doing?" Sanji cried! Robin kept her arms crossed across her chest.

"What is going on?" Taro asked. Robin shrugged. Zoro decided that she wasn't the most pressing issue at the moment, and tuned to the others just as Luffy pulled his fist back.

"Gum-gum pistol!" Luffy shouted.

"Ah crap!" Zoro muttered as Luffy's fist came at him. He dodged the attack, and Sanji struggled up so Luffy's hand snapped into him and the two flung into the others. Sanji jerked to his feet and ran at Zoro again. The two clashed and while Zoro was distracted, Usopp went to fire a shot at him, but Robin grabbed both his arms and restrained him to keep him from firing. Then she held him onto the ground to stop his movements. Luffy pulled back his fist again, aiming for Zoro but Robin restrained him as well.

"Robin, why are you helping Zoro?" asked Nami. The question seemed to startle Robin. It seemed she had no idea she was even helping Zoro until now. Then she smiled.

"I'm helping him because we are nakama." she said. It was Nami's turn to be stumped, but Zoro, Luffy, Sanji, and Chopper weren't. Chopper through a small yellow pill into his mouth.

"Rumble ball!" he shouted. Then he charged at Zoro. "Heavy point!" he shouted. Zoro froze, unable to hit the small reindeer charging at him, and let Chopper hit him. Zoro went down hard, then Sanji came after him. In a second he disarmed to still surprised Zoro so his two swords were embedded into the ground behind him. Zoro pulled out Wado Ichimonji and held it out in front of him. The two clashed once again, Zoro blocking all of Sanji's kicks, then Sanji kicked his wrist. Chopper tock the opportunity to get in a hard hit from behind, causing Zoro to drop his third sword. Sanji then aimed a hard kick at Zoro, and he put his arms up, but the hit never came. Looking up, everyone stood in shock as Sanako fell onto the ground, having blocked the attack with her body. Zoro was suddenly pissed, and punched Sanji hard enough that he went flying. Robin watched in shock as the rebels came out of the forest to stand behind them. Zoro kneeled down to pick Sanako up into his arms.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" he shouted. Sanako gave a small smile.

"I was just trying to protect you, brother." she said.

**I don't know how many were expecting that, but there it was! Hope you liked it! Please review! I can't wait to update soon! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

"BROTHER!" shouted Sanji in pure surprise. Luffy, Nami, Robin, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji, Isao, and the guards stood in shock. Taro, Zoro, and the rebels didn't seem surprised at all. Sanako just hugged her brother and didn't say anything. Zoro glared at Sanji, who was still upset about hitting a girl.

"Did she just call you brother?" Sanji asked. Zoro ignored him, trying not to kill him for hitting his younger sister!

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" he shouted at Sanako in his frustration.

"I didn't want him to hit you brother, I'm sorry." she said with an uneasy smile. Zoro was going to kill this king, and maybe Sanji for making her suffer, but right now, she was his main concern. Robin saw they needed to get out of there, and she still wanted to know what exactly was going on. She gestured to the rebels, and the leader, getting the hint, through a smoke bomb. It exploded, and when the smoke cleared, the rebels, Zoro, Robin, and Sanako were gone.

"Shit! What the hell is going on!" Sanji shouted. Then he turned and glared at Taro. "What did you forget to tell us?" he asked.

"I haven't forgotten to tell you anything. It is clear that he kidnapped his sister in order to get her out of here entirely, but ran into the rebels. They are a sneaky bunch and probably lied to him, telling him that they're on his side. They're probably going to wait until they get what they want from him, then kill both of your friends, then my Sanako! She was probably to upset at seeing him hurt so she didn't mind going back to her captures, as long as her brother was safe." Taro said.

"So it's the rebels that we have to beat up." said Luffy. Taro nodded. "Then let's go!"

"Wait dear captain, if I may suggest that we return to the palace for now and we'll plan out a better strategy." said Taro.

"But then they'll kill Zoro and Robin as well as Zoro's sister!" shouted Luffy in distress!

"I guarantee they will all be safe for now. What the rebels want is my throne, not your friends lives, yet." Taro said.

"I have to agree with the king, it will be best to rest for now. You may not want to fight Miss Robin and Mr. Zoro, but they won't understand at first and you may have to subdue them, which you won't be able to do when you're tired." said Isao. The royal guards nodded in agreement. It seemed like the best plan to them.

"I think it will be a good idea!" said Usopp, shaking at the thought of fighting Zoro and Robin again, even if it's until they let them know they no longer wish to fight, if that even makes sense.

"I want a bath too." Nami said, all for it as well.

"I don't know." said Chopper, not liking the fact that both of his role models were gone and that they would put off rescuing them so Usopp can sleep and Nami can get a shower. It just made him sad.

"Don't worry Chopper, we're going to bring them back, safe and sound." said Luffy with a huge grin. The others nodded, uneasily. Luffy had his big goofy grin on his face again. "I mean it's Zoro and Robin, they'll be back!" Luffy said.

"You can count on it." agreed Sanji, still a little mad at himself, but wanting to rescue Robin, Sanako, and Zoro, in that exact order. That shouldn't be a surprise though, seeing who it is.

"So it's settled, let's head back." Taro sang.

Zoro laid Sanako onto the ground and sat next to her. "I see, that is a problem." Robin said, finally hearing the whole story.

"Yah, anyway, Sanako should be up and moving soon, she fell asleep on the way here." Zoro said.

"You can tell she's your sister." said Robin with a large smile.

"What makes you say that?" asked Zoro with a scowl.

"It's true you don't share some of the same traits, but you both seem to sleep a lot and you both are increadably strong if she's going to be up and moving around after a hit like that. He ment to knock you out with that kick, not harm her." Robin said.

"Well, I really couldn't do much." Zoro said.

"Oh, I grabbed these, I thought you may want them back." Robin said handing Zoro his swords. He nodded his thanks as he put them away, then looked back at Robin.

"Thanks, for helping us back there." Zoro said. Robin nodded.

"So, why didn't you ever tell us that you had a sister. Luffy told us about his brother, yet you didn't mention Sanako! I think she's a nice young girl." Robin said.

"Because I don't have any right to call her my sister, my dad abandoned us before she was born, I was only one so I don't remember him, but my mother died after she was born, leaving us in the care of a couple in the village. When I was seven and she was six, I left home. I sent her letters all the time, but I didn't see her much. Three years ago, I got to go back and see her again. She had grown up so much while I was away and had trained to be a swordsman as well." Zoro said.

"I see, but she still looks up to you." Robin noticed. Sanako slowly woke up and sat.

"You alright?" Zoro asked. She looked over to her brother and nodded.

"Yah, I was just tired. Sorry for falling asleep on you!" she said with a huge grin. Zoro shock his head, but smiled back.

"I wish you wouldn't of gotten in that fight, you know I had it under control." Zoro said.

"It was just a reaction. I thought you were going to get hit, so I intervened." Sanako said with a grin.

"It's not the younger sisters job to watch out for her older brother." Zoro said hugging her. Then he turned to the rebel leader. "And you, I told you to watch her!" he shouted.

"We all agreed we couldn't let you go alone, so we decided to come and help! She wouldn't stay behind for anything." the leader said. Zoro looked at Sanako. She gave him a small smile.

"You know that the captain is coming to take you back!" Robin.

"I kinda figured he would, but I hoped he wouldn't." Zoro said. Sanako looked at her brother like it was all her fault. "Don't give me that look, you know that my friends won't give up, and even if they do, it's not your fault." Zoro said. Sanako nodded.

"I guess we get ready for tomorrow. Luffy and the others will be back by morning, if not before then." Robin told them. They all nodded.

"So, what's the plan?" Isao asked.

"Get Sanako and destroy the rebels." said Taro. 'I can't afford to lose any other pawns!'

**There was the fifth chapter. Sorry but i have to leave for a week on sunday, so i hope to get this finished before i go, but i'm not to sure how fast i can get it done. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

The sun slowly rose in the horizon. Zoro looked down at Sanako and Robin, who were both sleeping nearby. This was going to be a tough day. The rebel leader approached him.

"What is the plan?" he asked Zoro.

"I'm the wrong one to ask. That's Robin's job." Zoro brushed him off. He didn't know who all to trust except his sister and Robin right now. He would have to protect both of them and get them off of this island in general. It kinda hurt that Luffy and the others attacked him like that, but he had to admit he had that coming. Sanako streached out as her and Robin woke up.

"Morning Zoro!" Sanako said, running to her older brother. Zoro put an arm around her shoulders to give her a small hug as Robin came over.

"What now?" Robin asked.

Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, Nami, and Chopper were at the palace gates. "Let's go get our Nakama back!" Luffy shouted happily. The group shouted in agreement and left to where they had seen Zoro last.

"They sure are a lively bunch." Isao said with a small smile.

"Yah they are, but they can also be potentally dangerous if they join with the rebels. I don't think that lie I told them will hold out for long. It may only last for a few hours until they find their friends, then they'll tell them the truth. The best option we have is to get to Sanako first. Then we can use her to keep the other two quiet, that way, no one knows." said Taro. Isao nodded and followed him along with the guards.

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Sanako asked Zoro and Robin. They nodded.

"It's pretty much the best idea we can come up with to keep everyone safe." Robin said.

"No, I won't go with it!" Sanako said. Zoro gave her a puzzled look. "I'm going to stand by you and help, not run and hide like a coward!" she shouted in frustration. Zoro looked to Robin for help, but she just smiled. "Another thing! No one else is going to go along with it either! We're not running! Would you run?" she asked. Zoro smirked and hung his head for a second.

"Fine, we'll have to come up with a new plan then!" Zoro said. He knew there was no chance of arguing with her, she was stubborn and when she made up her mind, he never could talk her out of it again. He would just have to keep an eye on her.

"Swordsman, I hear something." Robin said. They looked over to see Luffy and the crew emerging form the woods.

"ROBIN! SANAKO!" Sanji shouted in joy.

"ZORO!" shouted Chopper. The three of them stood in surprise at them. They weren't going to fight them?

"GUM-GUM PISTOL!" shouted Luffy, his fist went for the rebel leader. Zoro jumped in the way and blocked the attack.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" shouted Zoro. 'Why did Luffy attack the rebels?' he wondered.

"Because they're going to kill you!" Luffy shouted, confused as to his friends reaction. Zoro shock his head. It was time to explain things. Then Sanako screamed. He looked over to see Taro had her wrist.

"I was so worried! Luffy, can you finish things here, I must take Sanako back to the palace." Taro said. With that, he left with her and the guards. 'Shit, I know what he's doing! If me and Robin tell him what's really going on, he'll kill her! That bastard!' Zoro thought. He looked at Robin, but she was having trouble with holding Sanji back, she didn't notice. Then Taro disappeared into the woods. 'DAMN IT!' Zoro couldn't afford to tell the others yet. The only thing they could do for now was to keep the rebels safe.

"Exploding star!" shouted Usopp firing off a shot at a small group standing near Zoro. He jumped over and cut the shot in half, so it blew up in his face.

"What are you doing Zoro?" asked Luffy. Robin went to explain when Zoro shock his head.

"I'm sorry Luffy, we're going to have to leave you in the dark for a little bit longer!" he shouted. Luffy looked hurt at that statement but tried to hide it, not succeeding very well. Sanji got by Robin and went for one of the rebels, but robin crossed her arms.

"Tres Flur!" she shouted. Three arms wrapped around Sanji, knocking him onto the ground and holding him. "RUN!" she told the rebels. They nodded and fled into the forest, realizing this one was not their fight. They had another fight, a more important one to fight! They were headed to the palace. Zoro and Robin ran after them. They had to brake Sanako out before something happened. The others stared after them in surprise, then ran after them. Something was going on, something that they weren't told about yet! They continued along to the palace. Taro came out on a balcony by himself.

"LEAVE!" he shouted the single word with such power and anger.

"Not without Sanako!" Zoro growled.

"She's fine, she's here with me! Now leave!" he shouted.

"That's far from fine!" Zoro growled.

"What's going on?" Luffy shouted.

"Very well, I guess I can explain! Sanako is my wife to be because I kidnapped her. You see, I have to be married by the end of this year or else I will lose my throne! That's when I saw Sanako. I fell in love with her and decided that it would be her to be my bride. When I decided that, I brought her here to marry me. Unfortunately, I had come to find that she is the brother of the great Roronoa Zoro! Others discovered this as well, and learned that she didn't want to be married to me, so they rose up as a rebellion, using the color her famous brother wore in order to let me know who they were. In response, I told them if they ever attacked me, Sanako would die, that was the only way I could keep such a rebellion in line! Now I'm going to give you the same choice. Sanako is with Isao right now. All you strawhats but Zoro are to leave. If you ever return, Zoro will die." Taro said.

"And what makes you think I'm going to stay?" asked Zoro, trying to get the guy to let his guard down.

"Because you wouldn't leave Sanako to die would you?" Taro asked.

**So there you go, the next chapter! Sorry it's short, I intended to make it longer. I hope you like and comment! Thanks for reading again!**


	7. Chapter 7

Zoro stood glaring at the King, then hung his head in defeat. "Luffy, you guy's leave. I got this under control." he said. Luffy shock his head.

"No, not again." Luffy said. Realizing there was only one way out of this, Zoro tock a deep breath.

"Luffy, I'll rejoin you guy's once this is over, I promise." he said. Luffy grinned.

"I know you will. We won't be too far away!" Luffy said, and with that, him, Usopp, Robin, Nami, Sanji, and Chopper left. The rebels went with them as well. Zoro stood where he was.

"Welcome, why don't you come in Roronoa Zoro?" he asked. Zoro sighed, if this guy ever hurts Sanako, he would be dead in a second.

_-changing characters-_

Luffy and the others came to the ship. "Alright, time to go!" said Usopp.

"No, we're staying!" Luffy said.

"But Luffy, you heard what Zoro said!" Usopp shouted, freaking out.

"Alright, this is what's going to happen. Me, Robin, Usopp, and Sanji are going back. Nami, you and Chopper are going to make it look like we're sailing away." Luffy said.

"Wow Luffy, that's actually a good plan." said Nami.

"Wait, why do I have to go!" shouted a terrified Usopp who was shaking so bad that his nose was even shaking.

"Because, when we have rescued the others, we need to signal to Nami and Chopper to come back." Luffy said. The others stared in surprise at their Captain for thinking all this through. He was really smart and serious sometimes, it's almost scary.

"Alright, looks like we don't have much of any other choice." said Sanji with a grin. In truth, he was worried about Zoro too, but wouldn't admit it to the others.

_-character change-_

Zoro paced around the cell they locked him in. It was small, dark, and cold. In the cell directly across from him, they locked all three of his swords. They really wanted to keep him separated from them. Then he heard a noise. Whipping around, he saw Sanako. "Zoro, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I wish you never game, now they're going to keep you here for the rest of our lives." Sanako said crying. Zoro chuckled, causing her to look at him with a strange look.

"Naw, they won't be able to keep me here for much longer. They've never make a prison that could keep me for long." Zoro said. Sanako gave him a small smile.

"Princess, your time is up, let's go!" he shouted. Sanako almost burst out crying again as she left. Zoro stood watching her leave, promising to himself that he would rescue her.

_-character change-_

"Luffy, I want to go back to the ship!" Usopp cried.

"But we need you long nose. Someone needs to signal our navigator. It's not like you have to fight or anything." Robin said with a sweet voice that sent shivers up Usopp's back and caused Sanji to almost faint with joy at his lovely Robin.

"Come on, Zoro needs our help!" Luffy said angry that once he had his crew together again, they tock Zoro away! He would get Zoro back, then they would beat up this king. After that, they would leave this place behind and set out for all of their goals.

"I will be the one to protect you Robin, and Sanako too!" shouted Sanji.

"Sorry cook, but I think Zoro will be protecting Sanako." Robin said with another smile. Sanji looked crst fallen, but cheered up at Robin's smile. They continued to run to the palace.

"So what's the plan?" Usopp asked.

"Brake in, brake Zoro out, grab Sanako, and beat the king up." Luffy said with a grin.

"Luffy, that's not going to work! The second they know we're there, they'll kill both Zoro and Sanako. We'll have to bust in without them noticing. After that, Sanako should be our first priority. Once she's safe we can get Zoro." Usopp shouted.

"But what if they try to kill Zoro?" asked Luffy.

"He can take care of himself until we bust them out." Sanji shouted. Robin and Usopp nodded in agreement. Luffy pouted.

"Luffy, that's the only way we can keep Zoro and Sanako safe. There is no other way." Usopp said. Luffy pouted even more.

"Fine, then we'll split up. Usopp and Sanji will go get Sanako and me and Robin will go get Zoro. When we have them, Usopp will set off his signal, then I'll beat up the king." Luffy said.

"That might actually work." Robin said.

"I agree with Luffy." Sanji said.

"All three of you are crazy!" Usopp shouted. He didn't even want to go in the first place, and now he may have to fight with only Sanji! This wasn't ending up well for him.

"Relax Usopp, I'll do all the fighting, I may even capture Sanako's heart!" Sanji shouted.

"You do remember she's Zoro's sister." said Usopp in a weary voice. Sanji looked like the world crashed around him and through himself onto the ground. The others stopped. "I'm sorry Sanji, She's just a beautiful young woman." Usopp shouted. Sanji perked up.

"Let's go save Sanako! And Zoro!" Sanji shouted as they ran along.

_-character change-_

Zoro stood staring at all the bars in his cell. Maybe he could break out somehow! With a deep breath he kicked at it, bending the bars, but not breaking them. He took a step back and kicked one at an angle, bending it to the left. Then he kicked the one next to it to the right, giving an opening that he was able to slip through. Now he had to get his swords. 'Damn, if only I had them from the start, I could of just cut through the bars.' He thought angrily. He looked around for anything he could use to cut through the metal with or a key. Finding and old sword, he cut through the bars, but it broke the sword too. He reached in and pulled out all three of his wepons. 'Now to go kill that bastard king!' he thought running off.

_-character change-_

Sanako stood in a long white dress. As much as she despised it, she agreed to marry Taro today. She walked out into the hall. In a few hours her fate would be sealed, all to save her brother's life, although she wasn't sure how much of a life he would have behind bars in a prison. "I'm sorry Zoro." she said.

_-chatacter change-_

"There's the Castle! Let's go!" Luffy shouted.

**Thanks for reading! I'll update as soon as I can. I think this is almost it. I hope you've enjoyed it so far and please review! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Zoro strapped his three swords to his waist. He would have to admit he sometimes can't find his way, but this time he can't lose his way even once. He just hoped no one was going to do anything stupid like not leave when he told the too.

-character change-

Luffy, Robin, Usopp, and Sanji came to the palace. "Alright, we'll go find Zoro, you two go find Sanako." said Luffy.

"Alright! Sanako, we're coming!" shouted Sanji as him and Usopp went one way, and Robin and Luffy went another way.

"Captain, are you sure that swordsman didn't just brake out himself. He is quite a capable swordsman after all." Robin said as they ran.

"I'm sure Zoro is free, we need to find him though." Luffy shouted, serious again. Robin nodded as they continued to run.

"I think I know where he is." Robin said with a smile.

-character change-

Sanako started down the aisle. She glared at Sanako with as much hatred as she could muster, ready to kill him if she could, but that would just put Zoro in danger. She came up to the alter, there the priest started the ceremony. Then he turned to Taro. "Do you take this woman to be your beloved wife?" he asked. Taro gave an evil grin and nodded. "Sanako, do you…" he started, but the alter blew up. They all jumped back, and looked over to see Sanji and Usopp, with Usopp's arm still back from using his sling shot.

"Exploding star!" Usopp said with a huge grin.

"Kill them!" Taro shouted. The royal guard and Isao surrounded Sanji and Usopp. Usopp panicked, but Sanji just smiled, then in a flash, kicked all of them down. The second they all hit the ground though, they all got back up onto their feet. Taro reached over for Sanako's hand. He kept reaching, so he turned to see she was gone!

"Looking for her?" came a voice. He looked in a different direction along with everyone else to see Zoro, holding his little sister close. She almost cried in relief that her brother was safe and that he came for her.

"So, you escaped did you?" Taro asked.

"Obviously." said Zoro with an irritated growl. Sanji growled.

"ZORO! I WAS GOING TO SAVE HER!" he shouted in anger.

"Then watch her!" Zoro shouted. Without waiting another second, Sanji kicked away two guys and ran to Sanako, with Usopp at his heels.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something?" Sanji asked him. Usopp nodded and pulledout his flair, shooting it into the sky.

"Let me guess, your signaling your crew." Taro said, angry that he should have figured that out a long time ago. Usopp nodded.

"Usopp, me and Sanji are going to take these guys down. Don't let them near Sanako." Zoro said. Usopp shacked his head to show he understood. With that, Zoro drew all three of his swords and Sanji rolled up his sleeves. Then they ran at the royal guard. They all drew swords and blocked Zoro's and Sanji's first few attacks. The two kept coming and knocked down the guards.

"GUM-GUM PISTOL!" came a shout, and all the guards were down. They both turned to see Luffy and Robin.

"Hope we're not too late, we came as soon as we could." Robin said with a grin. Luffy started punching some of the royal guards. "We have them, you two can go for Isao and Taro." Robin added. Sanji and Zoro nodded, running off for the two men who had made this whole mess.

Sanji came up to Isao. "Alright you bastard! I'm gonna wipe the floor with you." Sanji shouted. He came at Isao with a hard kick, but Isao blocked it with a sword. Sanji then jumped up into the air, flipped, and attempted to bring his foot down hard onto Isao's head, only to have Isao move at the last second, leaving Sanji to leave a large deep crack in the pavement. Sanji leaped up and brought his other leg down, getting Isao in the side. Isao stumbled to the side and slowly got back to his feet. "I'm not done yet" he added. He spun on one leg and kicked out with a second, hitting Isao in the gut, knocking him off his feet again.

"Don't think it's gonna be that easy kid." said Isao. With that he jumped up and kicked Sanji in the face. Sanji was caught off guard as Isao followed through with his sword, cutting a deep cut into Sanji's shoulder. Sanji kicked him back, dragging the sword through his shoulder as he fell back. When the sword was finally out of his shoulder, Sanji grabbed ahold of it, holding back a cry of pain.

"Be careful!" came Luffy's voice.

"You are too weak." Isao said. He stabbed at Sanji again, but Sanji dodged it.

"This one is for Nami!" Sanji shouted. He kicked Isao hard from behind his legs, knocking him onto the ground. "And this one is for Robin!" Sanji added, kicking Isao in the side, then he jumped up, spun, and brought down his leg as hard as he could onto Isao's stomach. "And this is for Sanako!" he shouted. Isao fell unconscious on the floor.

Zoro tied his bandana around his head, drawing Wado Ichimonji and putting it in his mouth, then drawing the other two in his hands. He faced Taro with murder in his eyes. "Your first mistake was thinking you can marry Sanako. Then you made an even bigger mistake by trying to kill me, and then you made the biggest mistake trying to kill her. You should of killed me while you had the chance." Zoro growled. Taro drew two swords as well. Zoro tock his stance. "ONI…GIRI!" he shouted, and slashed a large x in Taro's chest. While Zoro was finishing his move, Taro stabbed him in the side with a small dagger. Zoro didn't move back, but slashed at Taro with all three swords again. Taro leaped back a step and Zoro tock the opportunity to try and pull the dagger out of his side. When he reached for it though, Taro lunged forward to slash him across the chest. Zoro kicked him back and pulled the dagger from his side, chucking it away. Then he slashed at Taro again, but Taro dodged the attack. Taro then lunged forward and stabbed Zoro in the leg. Zoro dropped his one sword to punch Taro in the face, sending him flying, then he pulled the sword out of his leg and through it across the room. Zoro then walked ober and held up his sword.

"NO!" came a scream. They all looked over to Sanako. "Please Zoro, you're not a killer, you're my brother. Please, don't lower yourself to his level." she pleaded, not wanting to see Zoro kill for her.

Zoro sheathed all three of his swords and tock off his bandana. Sanako ran over and hugged him as Luffy and Robin tied up Isao and Taro.

-one hour time skip-

Luffy, Nami, Robin, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper stood by the 'Going Merry'. Zoro and Sanji were bandaged up. Sanako emerged onto the docks. "So, you're leaving." she said.

"Yah, we gotta go." Zoro said with a small smile.

"We have Isao and Taro on the ship, we're going to drop them off with the marines at the next island." Nami said.

"That's good." Sanako said.

"So are you staying here?" Sanji asked her, love struck.

"Yah, they asked me to stay, as I am their princess anyway and they are in need of a leader." Sanako said. Nami and Robin saw that she wanted to talk to her brother, so they grabbed the others and pulled them away, much to their disapproval.

"I'm glad you're alright Sanako." Zoro said. She gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry Zoro, I messed up, and again had to rely on you. I'm not strong like you, and I thank you for helping me." she said.

"I heard you stopped using our family name." Zoro said with a smirk.

"It's not that I'm not proud of being your sister, it's that I want to be treated like a normal human, without people worrying about me sending my brother after them." She said. Zoro pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm always around if you need me. If you need anything at all, send out the word and I'll be here. You're a strong kid and I have no doubt that you will be able to take good care of yourself here." he told her. Then he slipped something into her hand and kissed her on the top of the head. "Take care Princess, I'm really proud of you." and he jumped onto the ship.

"BYE SANAKO!" shouted a love struck Sanji. The whole crew were waving and Zoro held up his sword. Sanako watched them until they disappeared in the horizion, then opend her hand. Clenched in her fist was Zoro's black bandana! (1) With a large smile she tied it to her left arm and decided to be exactly like Zoro. She would be strong and dependent person.

**(1) I didn't see Zoro's bandana in the skypiea arc, and in my mind it's one of his few possessions so it could mean something to him!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you fmdevil, Red voident dragon, lumarmidnightwolf, Ultra one piece fan, Sasuna123, hiya120, raxii,DieEierVonSatanSatanBalls, and silendtdarkness101, as well as everyone else who read this story. Thanks for all the support and reviews!**


End file.
